It all started with a phone call
by bori4evabade4neva
Summary: Title say it all. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back. My apology is at the bottom. Please forgive Me!**

**N/B: this took place far after worst couple so jade and beck have broken up but jade is still hostile to Tori and is still trying to get beck back.**

Tori's POV

I walked into Hollywood arts not in the mood for anybody's crap. I just wanted to get through the day. "At least today is Friday, I can rest when I get home" I thought. I walked over to my locker, got my books out and was about going to class when Beck called my name. Your probably wondering who beck is? Beck is my best friend since ever and the guy I had a crush on ever since I laid my big brown eyes on him.

"Hey tor" Beck said with his smile that on a normal day will make me melt but just made me get irritated.

"Hey beck" I said casually

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned,

"Nothing" I said even though I was obviously pissed at something

"You're sure?" Beck said obviously not buying my shit

"No" I said before bawling into his shirt

He dragged me into the janitor's closet and told me to explain what happened

***Flashback*: Yesterday**

Still Tori's POV

_I was watching TV when my phone rang. It was David my boyfriend_

"_Hey honey, was up" I said _

"_Hey b ummm I'm in your driveway I need to see you please" he said nervously_

"_kk babe, umm David are you still vexed I missed our date because I was tutoring beck yesterday" I said sadly I knew he was still angry_

"_Just come outside b" he said obviously irritated _

"_kk" I said _

"_Hey b, look we need to talk" he said seriously_

"_ok I'm listening" I said worried_

"_hey b there's no easy way to say this but I'm breaking up with you" he said seriously_

"_David is this because I was tutoring beck when we should have been on a date because if so I have told you I'm sorry I lost track of ti-"_

"_Tori it's not because of that, I'm just sick of you and I was only using you to get my ex and it worked so I don't need you anymore"_

_I was practically in tears when he said that. It really hurt _

"_davi-"but he cut me off_

"_Plus I hate your eyes they freak me out, their too big and brown, sorry Tori but its ove-" _

_At that point I kicked him in his nuts HARD and ran into my house, went straight to my room and cried my eyes out till I drifted off to sleep_

***End of Flashback***

"Oh my God, Sorry Tori as far as I'm concerned it's he's lost. Your beautiful, creative, funny, and talented so don't let anyone tell you otherwise besides I love your big brown eyes because of them, Brown is my favourite colour" he said honestly

"aww stop your spoiling me" I said blushing

"Let's get out here we have sikowitz's class" he said as he chuckled

And with that we left.

**B**eck's POV

As we walked into sikowitz's class I couldn't help but think how much of a prick David was. He didn't look like the player type anyways looks can deceive. Anyways it's his lost because Tori is the most beautiful girl I have set my eyes on.

Anyways we got into sikowitz's class, Tori sat in her usual sit in front and I sat next to her and we waited for the 'always late sikowitz' to arrive. After some minutes he enter the class through the window, Greeted us and started talking about transferring your real emotions from your relationship on stage to make it believable and not fake.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and visualize all the happy times in your relationship and transfer that on stage when you're acting, Now Tori and Beck come up on stage" sikowitz said while sipping from his coconut

Me and Tori walked to the stage and waited for sikowitz to give us the script.

I was Paul and Tori was Claudia

"But Paul you can't go I would miss you too much, besides I don't know when or if you're coming back." Tori said try to put her best sad face on

"Claudia don't talk like that, I will come back. I promise" I lifted her chin up and looked right into her eyes almost get hypnotized by them

"I..I'm just scared of your safety I don't want to lose you" Tori said crying fake tears into my shirt

"You won't Claudia. I will come back. ok?" I said kissing her on the cheek as she nodded her head in response

At that point Sikowitz made the noise of a car horn indicating the taxi was here

"Goodbye Claudia. I love you and don't you forget it" I said before pretending to get into the taxi"

"Goodbye B-Paul. I will always love you too. And remember you every day until you come back" she said as she was sobbing

"I could have sworn Tori was about to say my name" I thought but quickly dismissed it because it was probably just a slip of tongue

As the car drove away she shouted "I love you Paul" at the top of her lungs before falling down and bursting to tears

"And...cut. Wow Beck and Tori you guys did great" sikowitz said really impressed with our performance

Tori and I did mini bows and went straight to our seat while sikowitz was saying something that I wasn't interested

I was only interested in an eight letter word with four syllables

TORI VEGA...

I hope you guys like it so far! Don't worry it will get better as it progresses...

Just please **REVIEW!.**

Also I'm sorry I haven't updated "Haven't I seen you before?" My life has been so hectic and I apologise for that good thing I'm back for this week. Bad news, I have exams in 2 weeks so I gotta start hitting the books but after that I'm all yours. I'm really sorry. Hope you enjoy reading this new story as much as I like writing it.

Sincerely yours Bori4evabade4neva

PEACE


	2. BAD NEWS

Hey guys...Bad news. I might not be continuing any of my stories because of that victorious episode where beck and jade got back together...It's so not fair. I haven't decided if I'm going to give up on the story or continue. But I'll inform you on what I'm going to do. Looks like baders won this time. ;(


End file.
